readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Zaria Theory
The Zaria Theory is the eight episode of Dylan 11: Ultimate Evolution. Summary Xeros tracks down Dylan to ask his help. But Dylan won't help until he knows the history of Xeros and the Trinity. Story Dylan and Alpha lie on the grass, looking up at the stars. "I wonder how many of these are spaceships." Alpha replies, "Don't know. But I could sure do with some alien action right now." A loud, sinister voice calls out, "Dylan Jones. Wielder of the Infinitrix!" Dylan hurries to his feet. Xeros stands across the street. Dylan twists through the Infinitrix and slams down, "Ampethyst!" He runs up and leaps into the air. He shoots several crystals from his hand, but Xeros swipes them away. He grabs Ampethyst and holds him in the air. "I am not here to attack you. I am here to ask for your help in defeating the Trinity once and for all." Dylan says, "Why do you want to destroy them so bad?" Xeros answers, "They plan on awakening the Elder Beast. Which would mean the destruction of all life in the universe. So please. Will you help me?" Dylan frowns, "No." Xeros asks, "Why not? You are the champion of Earth, and yet you do not wish to save it." Dylan replies, "I won't help until you tell me why you were in debt to them." Xeros thinks for several moments, then, "Very well." He presses a button on his gauntlet and the Dylan, Alpha and Xeros are teleported away. Dylan looks around the blank white room. "Where are we?" Xeros answers, "On my ship. This is the holographic chamber." He presses another button on his gauntlet and a night time desert scene appears. A large, black spaceship with glowing golden lines spread across it descends from the sky, hovering quite high in the air. Suddenly, a metal sphere shoots out and crashes into the sand. The sphere splits in half and Xeros steps out. "Show yourself!" With a ripple effect, the Trinity become visible, "You have waged war on Neo Terras. I demand a duel to the death. If I win. You leave Neo Terras alone. If you win you get the planet." Sir Draygett laughs evilly, "We don't need Neo Terras anymore. We have found out that the Infinity Plain is right above us. At this point." Xeros, shocked, asks, "You mean you destroyed an entire city on Neo Terras for no reason?" "Precisely. We just needed you right here, right now." "Why?" Out of nowhere, a beam of light shines down on Xeros. Bolts of electricity shoot down at him." "The Plumber's have been looking for you. And we figured to lead them straight to you, so we'd have one less thing standing in our way." Xeros laughs, "But you don't know how to get to the Infinity Plain, and I do! Help me, and I'll show you." The Trinity talk amongst themselves for a few moments, then Sir Zaria speaks, "Very well." Sir Zaria pulls his laser out and fires at, the origin of the beam. A Plumber ship appears and comes crashing down. Sir Zaria shoots at it several more times. The debris of the ship falls away from the four. Sir Draygett speaks, "Now, show us." Xeros says, "You'll need to teleport us two miles below this point." Sir Arianis speaks, "My turn." He presses a button on his Beltane they are engulfed in a white light. The holographic scene changes to the cavern with the Seal of Trinity. Xeros and the three members of the Trinity appear in a white light. "The Seal, when opened allows access to the Infinity Plain. I never realized that it was directly below the Infinity Plain itself. Open the Seal, you open the Infinity Plain. "Sir Zaria, will your laser be able to break through?" Sir Zaria replies, "Let's find out!" He fires at the Seal, which becomes engulfed in an explosion. The smoke clears and the Seal has a large hole in it. Sir Draygett speaks, "Excellent work Sir Zaria."With an almighty clap, the Trinity are sucked into the Seal. Sir Draygett holds on to the Seal, "You'll pay for tricking is! You'll regret the day you tricked the Trinity!" The Seal begins to crumble away, and Sir Draygett disappears into the darkness beyond. Xeros laughs evilly, "Neo Terras has been avenged!" Dylan watches in horror, "But if they were sucked into the Infinity Plain, why do they want to go back?" Xeros answers, "There are two levels to the Infinity Plain, the Vortex, and the Plain itself. They were sucked into the Vortex, and needed to escape to travel to the Plain. It was only a month ago I decided to repay my debt. I thought the time was right. I thought that the Infinity Plain would have locked itself off. But I was wrong." Alpha asks, "So is that it?" Xeros replies, "Of course not. Watch." Dylan and Alpha look to see that they are on a balcony, below is a crowd of thousands. A holographic walks onto the balcony, walking straight through Alpha, "Neo Terras is safe! The Trinity has been defeated!" Below, the crowd cheers. Xeros once again begins to yell, "Neo Terras will remain under Neo Terrainian control until the day the sun dies. Until the day this planet falls apart!" Xeros walks off of the balcony and into a large white paneled room. Dylan and Alpha follow him. "It's not long until they come." A voice says, "Yes, but the planet is prepared for war." "Yeah, war against the Trinity. Not against the Plumber's." "It doesn't matter. When they come, thousands of Nuclear Missiles will rain down on their fleet." Xeros leaves the room. Dylan and Alpha look around the room for the source of the voice. Xeros speaks, "You won't find him. He was never in the room." Alpha asks, "Why did you show us this?" Xeros speaks, "Because this is the story of how I failed my people. I need you to see what I am capable of before you accept my offer." There is a loud explosion and the ground shakes. Dylan and Alpha rush to the balcony. The hologram has switched to day time. Looking up, they see multiple Plumber ships fall out of the sky, on fire, falling apart. They watch as a large Plumber ship, like a mother ship, appears in the sky. A missile launches from the roof of the building. Watching intently, they see it collide with the ship. A massive explosion envelops the ship, multiple rings of flame and smoke expand outwards. The flames suddenly develop a green tinge. The ship falls out from the explosion, in pieces. Large chunks of debris rain down on the city. The sounds of screams echo through the air, buildings burn and collapse. The hologram fades. Dylan asks, "What happened to Neo Terras?" Xeros says, "It became a wasteland. Everything went out of control. The missiles were designed to create a forcefield around the blast zone. But it malfunctioned. I'm still the Supreme Ruler, but it isn't the same." He turns to face Dylan and Alpha, "So, will you help me?" Dylan and Alpha look at each other, then Dylan looks back to Xeros, "Yes. I'll help. Gather an army. Gather weapons, and ships. Find as many reinforcements as you can, and then search harder. Because this... Is... War!" Characters * Dylan Jones * Alpha Star * Xeros * Neo Terrainian citizens Villains * The Trinity (hologram) Category:Tennantfan Category:Pages Category:Ben 10 Category:Stories